Safe and Sound
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sheppard/Keller. LK friendship. Evan's always there for Jen


Title: Safe and Sound  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Fluff....might be angsty fluff :)  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: Evan's always there for Jen

Major Evan Lorne groaned as a familiar sound pierced his slumber. This was the first night he'd actually slept in his own bed in God knows how long.  
The first night in months where there hadn't been a mission.  
The first night in months that all he had to do the next day was paperwork.  
He should've known better.  
Especially with Sheppard off world.

Evan sighed and reached for his com on the nightstand and placed it over his ear.

"This is Lorne, go head."

"Sorry to disturb you, Major."Radek Zalenka replied back. "W-with the Colonel off world you were the next choice……Rodney had me run these scans and I just now got to it…..I ran it four times just to be sure……"

"Doc."Lorne prompted interrupting the Czech's babbling and glanced at the clock.  
Three seventeen.

"Yes, right."Radek acknowledged and Lorne could almost see the scientist trying to gather his thoughts. "Rodney under Woosley's directive has been modifying the city's sensors so we can pick up anyone's transmitters at a moment's notice if the need ever arouse."

"Doc…..the point….."

"I can not locate Doctor Sheppard's transmitter signal."

Immediately awake Evan kicked the covers off and climbed out of bed. 'What do you mean you can't locate her…..she has to be in the city."

"I just ran the scan again, Major. Everyone else's transmitter is showing up but hers."

Evan clamped down his worry……but with his best friend's luck it was hard not to run different scenarios.

"Don't alert Woosley yet. I'm sure it's nothing…..I'll track her down and let you know."

"Thank you, Major. Zalenka out."

Evan slipped into his boots and quickly left his quarters.

*********

It took Evan nearly an hour.

He was just on the verge of radioing Woosley when he found Jen in the last place he was going to check.

Evan's heart tugged at the sight and he shook his head with a smile. Jen was curled up in one of the alcoves on the fifth level of a building on the east pier. Unlike most buildings this one had balconies and alcoves that faced in giving spectacular views of Atlantis.

Evan slowly approached his friend not wanting to wake her. He could tell by the dark circles under Jen's eyes and the worried lines that appeared even in sleep that she was exhausted.

Jen was propped up against the wall her feet curled slightly underneath. One of John's old jackets wrapped tightly around her. A long cold coffee mug sat to the left and a paperback mystery novel lay open on her legs the pages ruffling in the wind.

Carefully Evan scooped Jennifer up pulling her close to him when he felt the coldness of her skin. She stirred and moved toward him but didn't wake.

"Come on sleeping beauty."Evan said quietly as he bent down to pick up her book. "Let's get you to bed."

Evan glanced back at the coffee mug….he'd get it later. As he turned back something in the mug caught his attention. Peering closer at it Evan laughed.

There floating in the mug was Jen's com and the reason Zalenka couldn't locate her.  
Sheppard was going to love this one when he got back.

Moving out of the alcove Evan keyed his radio. "Lorne to Zalenka."

"Go ahead."

"I got her, Doc…..she's okay."

"Good….that's good."Radek's relieved voice returned. "Where was she?"

"Fell asleep on the east pier reading. Her com must've fallen into her coffee which is why you didn't see it on the scan."Lorne replied with a grin.

"Glad it turned out well……good night Major."

"Night, Doc."

*********

Entering the corridor toward the Sheppard's quarter's Lorne was surprised to meet John.

"You're back early, Sir."

John looked from his sleeping wife to Lorne and back again. "We were able to wrap things up…..should I be worried about this?"

Evan chuckled as John opened the door and stepped in. "Just a city wide search."

"She okay?"John asked worriedly as Evan placed Jennifer on the bed and pulled a blanket over her.

Evan nodded. "She's fine….just fell asleep reading on the east pier. Radek was running scans and panicked when her transmitter signal didn't show."

John glanced down at his wife as he asked. "Was it malfunctioning?"

"Could say that…..she's gonna need a new one."Evan replied and at John's raised eyebrow he shook his head. "I'll fill you in later."

Evan yawned and headed toward the door. "You owe me a day off."

John smirked. "I'll see if I can get Pegasus to cooperate on that one."

"Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."Lorne replied as he left.

John pulled the blanket up tighter around Jennifer's shoulders as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Angel."

end


End file.
